dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Pearl
The Pearl is one of Denerim's fancier brothels. People can engage in sexual activity and drinking here, as long as they pay Sanga the proprietor the right price. Involved In The Warden can engage in sexual activity with males and females of many different races for the fee of 40 (or at the negotiated price of 30 ). Engaging in any sexual activity with the workers at the Pearl will result in a rating from Leliana and Alistair and a rating from Oghren the first time it is done. One of the options available at the Pearl is "Surprise Me." The result of this decision can include waking up next to a Husky Dwarf, a "Magic Wand" (a 2H maul with the caption "You're not sure if you want to remember what happened last night"), a pair of nugs, in a room with an "Insertion Tool and Extraction Tool" or another room with flowers, a gimp tied to the bed with a whip nearby. Regardless of choice, the Warden will be in the room alone, naked apart from undergarnments. Aside from the sexual services, The Warden may want to visit the brothel in order to clear out some unruly mercenaries or learn the duelist specialization from Isabela. With enough cunning, both male and female Warden may sleep with Isabela along with Leliana if she has been hardened, and a female Warden can sleep with her and Alistair, if he is hardened. The Warden can speak to Casaver who gives an short surly explanation of his captain. Isabela will propose for Zevran to join regardless of his approval rating or romantic status with the Warden, in addition to Leliana (this is the notorious foursome scene). If Alistair joins, Zevran will not engage in the foursome. =Quests= When in The Marketplace there is a poster on the wall connected to the Alienage entrance (facing the gate left hand side) calling for all supporters of the Grey Wardens. The Warden can ask Sanga about where the potential meeting is and she gestures to the back room, There will already be a quest marker over it, When The Warden knocks on the door a muffled voice asks for the password, one of your options is "The gryphons shall ride again" the door is unlocked and you are confronted by three of Arl Howe's men, Paedan, Shevra and two Qunaru Mercenaries, who have apparently set it up as a trap for Grey Warden supporters and are moderately suprised to have caught a Grey Warden. If your cunning is high enough there is a Persuade response, unfortunately these thugs are quite happy with the way things are working since it has basically made all their illegal activities legal so the only option is to kill them. Its a close quarters fight but fairly straight forward, when they are dead Paedan will have "Paedan's Orders" from the Arl stating how much gold they recieve per bounty. If you confront Paedan after dispatching Arl Howe, they apologize for choosing the wrong side and there is no fight. NOTE: You may wait to kill Paedan as a part of the quest "Trials of the Crows" Characters *Sanga - The proprietor of The Pearl. *Isabela - Can teach the Duelist specialization. *Casaver - First mate to Isabela *Hooded Courier - involved in Grease the Wheels. *White Falcon Mercenaries Enemies *White Falcon Mercenaries *Arl Howe's men Containers *Chest(s) Special Objects *Dead Body (as part of Favours for Interested Parties) *Codex Quests *Pearls Before Swine *Grease the Wheels *Trials of the Crow Exits *City Map Quotes *"Fell me like the darkspawn, and make in-roads in the South." *"Hey sexy...do you want to take a look at me ditties?" *"Picked up a few Qunari traits have you? Oh." *"Stone man indeed" (when choosing to spend the night with the female dwarf). *"Abomination...no way that's natural." *"No one can resist the dwarf." (when choosing to spend the night with the male dwarf). *''(when choosing to sleep with the "female" worker)"Oh don't pretend to be surprised now". *(when choosing to sleep with the "female" worker)''"Like they say, You have to slay the dragon before you can get the princess". *"A dangerous weapon, let me...sheath it". *"They usually make you leave your weapons at the door." *"Quite the hardened adventurer, aren't we?" Cultural References When attempting to join up with some of the "supporters of the Grey Wardens" one of the passwords you can give to enter the room is 'errrrr......bacon?' The same answer was given trying to enter La Resistance in the South Park movie.(please confirm) Pearl Pearl Category:Ferelden